


どんな未来にも愛はある

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 短篇, 脑洞, 被路人感动了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 全文完





	1. Chapter 1

“对不起，夫人。我们尽力了。”  
病房门是关着的。然而即便没法透过门上的磨砂玻璃窥到外面的情形，赤西都能猜测到医生跟妈妈的谈话内容。  
“令郎的视力，恐怕只会越来越差，直至完全失明。非常抱歉！”  
龟梨冲到医院走廊的时候，就只听到了这句话。  
“越来越差……完全失明……”  
龟梨喃喃地重复医生的话，刚刚奔跑的时候一点都不觉得累的双脚，此刻就像灌满了铅似的，让他寸步难移。  
“啊，小和，你来了？”  
听到自己的名字，龟梨才猛然惊醒。紧接着，他就感觉鼻子酸得难受……  
但是，不能哭。  
因为弘美姐姐也把差点就要掉下来的眼泪擦掉了。  
龟梨用力吸了吸鼻子，因为用力过猛，还不小心发出了有些粗鲁的声音。  
“啊，对，对不起。”  
弘美站在病房外的走廊上，朝龟梨伸出了手。  
龟梨的双脚再次不听使唤，快步甚至带一点小跑地向着弘美的方向去了。  
“弘美姐……”  
一开口才知道，原来自己的哭腔这么难听。  
“小和，你来了。”  
弘美等龟梨走近，替他拉好快滑到手肘的书包带。  
“你要进去看看他吗？他应该等你很久了。”  
龟梨不敢开门，甚至连将手放到门把手上的勇气都没有。  
于是，门从里面拉开了。  
赤西站在里面，穿着偏大的病号服，皱着眉眯着眼。  
“小和你怎么才来？天都快黑了！”  
龟梨看着赤西身后，半开的窗台上，被风带进来的阳光，偷偷用手在自己大腿侧边拧了一下。  
“我，我给你点灯。”  
那一年，赤西14岁，龟梨12岁。  
之后的很多个12年，龟梨都在帮赤西点灯。


	2. Chapter 2

“诶，赤西。”  
坐在最后一排的同学翘着凳子，往课室后门看了看。  
“你们家小和已经在外面等你咯！”  
“就来！”  
听到龟梨的名字，赤西即便视力不好，也总会让人看到那种眼前一亮的闪光。  
“来了来了！哎呀！”  
只听“咣”的一声，赤西已经不知道第几次撞到桌角了。  
旁边的同学在一旁起哄：  
“赤西每次看到龟梨都跟看到媳妇一样急！”  
“就是就是！赤西你要不跟你家小和结婚吧？”  
也不知是看得见还是看不见，已经走到门口的赤西忽然回头，冲着课室里的同学咧嘴一笑。  
里面动静那么大，外面走廊上的龟梨自然也听到了。看到赤西出来，原本习惯了直接牵手的动作，竟也鬼使神差地顿了一下。  
“小和？”  
“嗯，嗯？”  
赤西一把握住了龟梨停在半空的手。  
“小和，你脸红了。”  
咔咪萨玛，这人真的视力退化了吗？  
“哪有。”  
龟梨回握赤西的手。  
“走了，回家了。”  
赤西嘿嘿一笑，跟龟梨手牵手。  
“小和，你刚刚脸红了。”  
“才没有。”  
“那你为什么手心那么烫？”  
“我在练龟派气功。”  
“真的？哇哇，那小和就是龟仙人咯！那我是什么？”  
“是大魔王。”  
龟梨当时只是顺口一说，谁想很多年后，赤西还真的成大魔王了！  
不过，那都是在床上的事了。


	3. Chapter 3

“耶！”  
龟梨到操场的时候，赤西刚刚踢进一记漂亮的世界波。看到跟队友们抱成一团庆祝的大男孩脸上的兴奋之情，龟梨的嘴角也不由得扬起了笑意。  
他在草坪上找到了赤西的书包，把自己的球袋丢到旁边，就地坐下。  
“小和，你来了。”  
赤西的目光就跟装了红外线感应器似的，一早就锁定到了龟梨身上。他从男人堆里挤出来，小跑着来到龟梨跟前。  
“小和，你来啦！”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨点点头。  
“你快点回场上去啦！大家都在等你！”  
“Yes sir！”  
赤西调皮地朝龟梨敬了一个礼，结果被龟梨一脚踹在了屁股上。  
“进你的球去啦！”  
赤西于是又一溜小跑地回场上去了。  
龟梨就坐在草坪上，抱着膝盖看那个男孩在场上挥洒汗水。  
那是一种很奇妙的感觉——自己其实对足球一点兴趣都没有，从小就一门心思扑在棒球上。可是只要赤西有球赛，就算看不完全场，自己也一定要过来等他一起回家。  
是的，等他一起回家。  
那个在场上跑着跳着，大笑着挥汗着的他。  
“赤西！”  
“来了！”  
男孩一跃而起，一记漂亮的狮子甩头，将队友传来的高球顶向球门！  
“耶！又进一个！”  
队友们欢呼着奔向赤西，赤西却跟刚刚防守自己的对方球员撞到了一起，两人一同摔在了地上。  
“犯规！他故意撞的我！”  
跟赤西一起摔到地上的加藤赖在地上，抱着脑袋嗷嗷乱叫。  
虽然在打架方面从没担心过赤西会输，但龟梨不知怎的还是心里一紧。他站起身，观望着场上的状况。  
“滚啦加藤！谁不知道你是假摔王？”  
不等赤西发话，队友们就已将那肇事者团团围住，口诛手伐。  
“假摔王！打不过我们没关系，承认就好！”  
加藤那边也不示弱，一帮人也围了上来。两边你推我搡，气氛一下子就紧张起来了。  
龟梨的双脚不自觉地挪向拉扯到一起的人群。  
“你们两边都冷静一点！”  
“小和你不要掺和！”  
不知什么时候挤出人群的赤西把龟梨往旁边推开。  
“赤西你个打不过就跑的孬种！”  
加藤看到赤西拉着龟梨的手，啐了一口。  
“赤西你是死基佬吧？”  
“你说什么？！”  
龟梨正要发作，突然被赤西往边上一扑——  
“砰！”  
“啊！”  
龟梨猛地从床上坐起，惊出一身冷汗！  
每次做梦回想起赤西为了救自己，被球砸伤脑袋，导致了现在的眼疾，龟梨就觉得自己的心被狠狠揪着，疼得几乎不能呼吸。更要命的是……  
龟梨掀开被子，看了一眼自己的裤裆。  
“好像难过的，不止一个地方了……”


	4. Chapter 4

“前面有楼梯哦，19级。”  
像这样子每天形影不离，已经持续两三年了。  
龟梨虽然会牵着赤西的手，但比起牵引者，他更像是赤西的同行者。两人肩并肩，手牵手，遇到有坎儿或者有台阶的地方，龟梨就提前告诉赤西，赤西小心试探，抬脚往前。  
几年走下来，常走的那几条路，赤西已经走得很熟了。可他还是坚持要跟龟梨一起走。  
要牵着手，肩并肩一起走。  
不过，这样的感情大概很难传递给龟梨吧？毕竟，自己现在已经跟个两眼一抹黑的瞎子没什么区别了。  
“小和，等一下。”  
路过乐器行的时候，赤西停下了脚步。  
“怎么了？”  
龟梨也跟着停下来。  
这时店里正好走进去一对母子，儿子一边往里进还一边指着放在橱窗里展示的吉他说：  
“妈，妈，人家要学吉他！吉他好帅的！”  
“你的钢琴课上完再说！”  
赤西走到橱窗前，没有牵着龟梨的那只手，修长的手指慢慢触到玻璃上。  
龟梨走到橱窗前。  
“仁想弹吉他？”  
“嗯。”  
仁毫不犹豫地点头。  
“想写歌，想弹给一个人听。”  
仁有喜欢的人了。  
龟梨只觉得心脏像是被那抽陀螺的鞭子狠狠地抽了一下似的，痛得几乎无法呼吸。他无声地喘了好几下，才慢慢平复起伏的胸膛。  
赤西的注意力，慢慢地从橱窗转移到龟梨身上。  
“小和，你怎么了？”  
“没啊。怎么了？”  
龟梨尽量让自己的声音显得淡定。  
“那，周末陪我来挑吉他？”  
那种一抽一抽的心痛感……  
不想知道仁喜欢的是谁，更不想当他和那个女孩子的月老！  
“嗯？”  
赤西在等待龟梨的答复。龟梨顿了一会儿，才慢慢地开口：  
“周末可能没空……再说吧。”  
“哦。”


	5. Chapter 5

从星期五晚上开始，雨就一直淅淅沥沥的下起来，一直到星期天中午，都没有要停的意思。  
龟梨趴在窗台上，隔着雨幕看了一会儿街对面的人家。从他房间的窗户望出去，对面正好是赤西家的阳台。他能透过阳台，隐隐约约看到，拉了半边窗帘的客厅里，一个人正弓着背坐在沙发上。  
看身形，那个人是赤西没错。  
只可惜，龟梨看不太清他做什么。但可以确定的是，他不像自己这般，正怀揣着青春期小男生的无聊，无所事事的发呆。  
“他在那里做什么呢？”  
侧过脸趴在桌上，龟梨打了个小小的哈欠。  
“没有陪他去买吉他，他一定不开心了。”  
然而一想到如果自己陪着赤西去买了吉他，未来的某一天，看到他坐在学校的草坪上，一边弹着吉他，一边对着某个自己可能认识也可能不认识的女孩微笑，而那女孩挨着他的膝盖坐着，听得满面春风……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
龟梨抓乱自己的一头黑发，把脑袋埋到臂弯里。两只藏在桌子底下的脚不爽地对着无辜的空气又踢又踹。  
“三哥……”  
顶着一条毛巾，一边擦头一边说话的裕也刚一进屋，就看到一向走精致路线的自家三哥在座位上莫名其妙地抽筋，不由得愣了一下。  
“我没进错房间啊……”  
裕也嘀咕着，龟梨已经恢复了平日的模样了。他坐直身子，没好气地扫了小弟一眼。  
“进来不知道敲门啊？”  
不明白自己怎么又惹哥哥生气了，裕也无辜地扁扁嘴。  
“我进自己的房间为什么要敲门？”  
懒得跟弟弟废话，龟梨拿起桌上放着的漫画书，走向自己的床铺。  
“对了，三哥。”  
裕也把毛巾甩到椅子背上，反着跨坐上去。  
龟梨瞥了他一眼。  
“翘椅子嘛，看摔不着你。”  
“那是三哥你技术不行。”  
裕也一边小幅度地翘着椅子，一边看着趴在床上看漫画的龟梨。  
“哥，没听你说仁哥练吉他的事啊？”  
“嗯？”  
龟梨不明所以地扭头看弟弟。裕也继续问：  
“什么时候开始的？想不到仁哥虽然眼睛不好，会的东西还挺多。”  
裕也怎么知道吉他的事？他自己去乐器行了？  
还是……  
“你怎么知道的？”  
龟梨放下漫画，盘腿坐到床上。  
“我没听他说过。”  
“居然？”  
裕也不置信地看着哥哥。  
“我还以为你们俩无话不谈无事不做形影不离呢！”  
“乱说什么呢？”  
龟梨觉得耳朵有点烫，不由得低了低头。裕也嘿嘿一笑。  
“昨天他们家不是来了快递吗？我本来没在意的，可今早出门的时候路过赤西家，听到里面传出吉他的声音……”  
“那也可能是他们家礼保啊！”  
“嗯……也是……”  
龟梨扭头看向窗外，心里不知在想些什么。  
第二天早上，雨总算停了。龟梨像往常一样，等赤西一起上学。果不其然，赤西的背上多了一把吉他。藏青色的琴套背在背上，竟给这个大男孩添了一点成熟的魅力。  
龟梨发觉自己看得有些呆了，急忙清了清嗓子。他拢了拢书包带子，走到赤西跟前。  
“早。”  
“早啊，小和。”  
赤西笑眯眯地回答，顺便转过身，炫耀了一下背上的吉他。  
“怎么样，帅吧？”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨如实点头——只可惜，这份帅气不属于我。  
被自己的想法震惊了，龟梨急忙用手在大腿侧边轻轻拧了一下。  
“走吧。”  
“好。”  
赤西一手抓稳琴套的背带，一手伸到龟梨跟前。龟梨看着那只手，好一会儿，才像往常一样牵住了。  
这只手，自己还能牵多久呢？  
两人肩并肩，无声地走了一段。快到赤西学校门口的时候，龟梨顿了顿，说：  
“那个，我今天有社团，可能会晚……”  
“没关系哦。”  
赤西笑着打断龟梨的话。  
“我放学之后应该会去乐屋呆一会儿。”  
“哦。”


	6. Chapter 6

龟梨觉得自己今天的状态简直糟透了！投接球失手三次，挥棒漏球两次，热身长跑的时候还差点把脚给扭了。  
“龟梨！”  
一旁的队友都看不下去了，过来打趣道：  
“龟梨，你今天怎么回事呀？”  
“听垒球队的妹子说来姨妈的时候有可能状态不好……”  
“这么有空闲聊？”  
队长过来中止队友无聊的问话。  
“有空聊天，不如跑圈？快去！”  
“是……”  
龟梨朝队长微微鞠躬，以示感激。他正准备跟上队友，被队长叫住了。  
“龟梨你今天就先回去吧！状态不好待在这里也只是浪费时间。”  
“对不起！给大家添麻烦了！”  
真是的……  
走在每天都要走的去赤西学校的路上，龟梨懊恼地拍了拍自己的脸。  
不过是喜欢的人有了喜欢的人而已，自己干嘛要搞到偶像剧苦情女主似的魂不守舍。再怎么说，赤西虽然眼睛看不见，但有手有脚头脑清醒的，一个正常的大老爷们儿到了这个年纪，就像自己，有喜欢的人是很正常的。  
可是，赤西喜欢的那个人，不是自己……  
龟梨停下脚步，侧头看了一眼橱窗玻璃里映出的自己。  
一点都不好看……  
与此同时，坐在乐屋里的赤西抱着吉他，下巴垫在交叠的双手上，手指有一下没一下地敲着琴面。  
“小和还没有来吗？还想说让他听听我弹的呢！”  
抿着嘴发了一会儿呆，赤西又开始想：  
“小和最近是怎么了？好像整天心不在焉的。该不会真的像那些人说的，在跟那个什么堀北校花交往吧？”  
虽然知道现在两眼一抹黑的自己，不可能拖着龟梨一辈子。可是他对龟梨的这份感情，无论如何都想传递出去。  
赤西就是这样，从小喜欢什么讨厌什么，不管对方怎么想，总是想要把自己的想法清晰地传递给对方。  
就算知道龟梨不可能喜欢现在的自己……  
“仁……”  
门口，那个熟悉的声音，有些胆怯地站在门边，朝着乐屋里的人轻轻唤了一声。  
赤西几乎是在听到了自己的名字瞬间就站了起身。  
“小和？”  
赤西的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着门口。虽然他看不见龟梨的模样，却也不会特意侧耳倾听。  
“你终于来了。”  
“对不起……”  
龟梨小声道歉，他探头看了看乐屋里面，确定没有别人，才低着头走了进去。  
“小和。”  
赤西只比龟梨高了6公分，站在一起的时候并不会特别明显，但是此刻，龟梨抬头看倏地在自己跟前站起来的赤西，却隐隐感到一阵压迫感。  
“怎，怎么了？”  
龟梨抓紧了球袋的提手，仿佛那样便能显得自己不那么紧张。  
“我今早跟你说了……我下午有社……”  
言语系统直接被赤西突如其来的举动震到短路！龟梨瞪着一双大眼睛，呆呆地看着赤西近在咫尺几乎贴到自己眼前的脸。  
“唔……”  
赤西稍稍放开龟梨的唇，在他的脸上轻轻弹了一下。  
“你的眼睫毛弄得我好痒。不要眨眼。闭眼。”  
于是龟梨还没明白怎么回事，只傻乎乎地“哦”了一声，就又被赤西吻住了。  
“嗯……”  
直到感觉下巴被赤西捏得有些痛了，龟梨才获得了呼吸新鲜空气的自由。他涨红了一张脸，胸口快速起伏。  
“你，你……”  
“你”了半天也“你”不出下文。龟梨此刻无比庆幸赤西看不见自己，不然真得要囧死了。  
“小和……”  
虽然还在变声期，赤西的声音里已经透出了一丝男人的沙哑和成熟。  
“你是不是有喜欢的人了？”  
“我……”  
要告诉仁吗？仁也是喜欢的自己的吧？不然为什么要……  
龟梨还在纠结着该如何回答赤西，耳边已经响起男孩带着一些咬牙切齿的话音了。  
“不管你以后喜欢怎样的人，你的初吻——是！我！的！”


	7. Chapter 7

牵手，拥抱，接吻……  
如果这就是校园漫里的恋爱流程，那龟梨觉得，自己大概真的是在跟赤西谈恋爱了。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨被赤西搂在怀里，一只手揽着腰，另一只手按住后脑勺，两人躲在龟梨家侧面的院墙底下，在昏暗的角落里拥吻。  
“嗯……仁，嗯……”  
龟梨两手环住赤西的背，双手不自觉地揪紧赤西后背的衣服。  
“嗯……要，要回家了……嗯……”  
“那你还抓着我衣服不放？”  
龟梨的脸瞬间涨红，他赶紧放开赤西，还心虚地用手背在嘴上擦了又擦。  
“好，好了。我真的要回家了。”  
“嗯。”  
赤西放开龟梨，还把手按到他的头上，轻轻拍了拍。  
“哎呀你不要搞我的头。”  
龟梨不说还好，他越是躲，赤西反而越是要弄。  
“就搞！就搞！”  
赤西虽然看不到龟梨，却总能准确地摸到他的脸，他的头发，他的鼻子还有嘴巴。所以看上去是一通胡摸乱打，其实都很小心，生怕弄伤龟梨。  
“啊哈哈哈哈，别，别弄了，好痒……”  
被赤西从后面搂在怀里，龟梨被他逗得直笑。挣扎之中，他扭过头去，同赤西柔柔地接了一个吻。  
“嗯……”  
“咳咳。”  
一声突兀的咳嗽无情地打破了萦绕在两人间的甜蜜。  
“我说怎么半天都不见人回家，敢情躲这儿喂蚊子呢你俩？”  
“弘……美……”  
掌心里，龟梨的手抖个不停。赤西攥紧了他的手，顺势将他拉到自己身后。  
“行了。”  
弘美每向他们靠近一步，赤西跟龟梨就慢慢往后缩一步。龟梨几乎是贴着赤西的后背站着的，他分明感觉到了，那个把自己护在身后的大男孩，脊背上的筋肉早已颤抖。  
弘美看了看两人一直紧握的手，几步走到赤西跟前，照着他的脑袋就是一通乱揉。  
“弘，弘美姐！”  
龟梨突然一个用力，还没长开的矮小身躯把赤西挡到后面。  
“小和！”  
“是我！”  
龟梨抢先一步说道。  
“弘美姐！是我先，先勾引的……”  
“不要乱说！”  
弘美突然板起脸，严肃地纠正龟梨的说法。  
“喜欢就是喜欢，哪有什么勾引不勾引的？”  
说着，她又恢复了刚刚的温柔，轻轻在龟梨头上拍了一下。  
“天晚了，先赶紧回家吃饭吧！我们家还等着这个臭小子开饭呢！”  
“喂！弘美！喂！”  
目送着赤西被弘美提着后衣领，挣扎之余还颇没面子地回头，龟梨本能地想要追上去。但脚只稍微往前挪了两步，就停住了。  
“是生气了吧，弘美？”  
龟梨紧张地揪紧了裤子的侧边。  
“仁……”


	8. Chapter 8

虽然从龟梨家到自己家也就那么几十步路，但赤西已经在这段时间里想了许多许多。他准备了一肚子的话，想着一进家门就跟弘美解释，然而还没等他开口，弘美就抢在他跟前发了话。  
“先吃饭。全家等你一个，像什么样子。”  
“哦。”  
果然，就算只比自己大了14岁，但端起家长的模样来，还是很有点威严的。  
好不容易熬到吃完饭，赤西想着这次无论如何要拿下先发，结果刚叫了一声“那个……”，就再次被弘美打断了。  
“是你个臭小子先动的手吧？”  
“啊？”  
赤西愣了一下，但很快便反应过来了。他毫不犹豫地承认。  
“是我。我早就喜欢小和了。没瞎之前就……”  
弘美截断他的话。  
“我要是电视里的那些后妈，现在就抽你一耳光……”  
赤西听到弘美这么说，“噗嗤”一声笑了。  
“不是亲爸才抽儿子的吗？后妈的天敌应该是女儿……”  
“再烦小心我真的抽你！”  
弘美说着，还拧开水龙头，沾了点水往赤西脸上弹。  
“喂！你好过分！”  
赤西举手去挡弘美的水弹攻击。  
“我就是喜欢小和怎么着？我从小就喜欢他，别的人我看不上也看不见！”  
这次，弘美直接用一指禅点住赤西的眉心让他闭嘴。  
“你瞧瞧你那急三火四的德性，跟猴子似的上蹿下跳。你这样我怎么放心让小和跟你在一起？”  
“什么叫你不放……嗯？嗯？”  
赤西觉得哪里好像不太对。他急忙伸出手，在弘美的手臂上拍了两下，抓住她的衣袖。  
“说，说清楚。什么意思？”  
赤西用力拽弘美的衣袖。弘美一巴掌拍在他的手背上。  
“臭小子！嫌我的无袖衣服不够多吗？诶，诶，你再拽？我要去跟小和告状咯！”  
果然，一听到“小和”两个字，赤西立马松手。弘美把那只可怜的衣袖往上拉了拉，意味深长地叹了口气。  
“我该说的都说了。往后的日子，你们两个小的看着办吧！丑话说在前头，遇到什么事情，龟梨家帮不帮忙我们不清楚，反正我跟你爸是不会帮你收拾烂摊子的。听清楚……诶你去哪儿？”  
弘美原本还想装模作样地再训一下赤西，谁知人家早已脚上抹油，扶着墙踩着踢踏步，跑对门那里去了。  
而此时，龟梨正趴在卧室的窗台上，似是在想心事又仿佛只是在那儿发呆。夜晚寂静的楼下传来脚步声，是他每天都会听到的，带一点迟疑带一点试探，却总是坚定向前的，属于赤西仁的脚步声。  
龟梨探出头去，几乎半个身子撑在了窗台上。  
楼下，赤西走到了龟梨家的篱笆外，站在卧室这边的墙旁边，朝楼上抬起头。  
“小和。”  
他看不见龟梨，却依然能感受到龟梨那越出窗界的带着笑意的目光。  
龟梨看着站在楼下的赤西，刚刚还提着的心终于放下来了。他笑着缩回脑袋，重新趴到窗台上。  
“你来了。”


	9. Chapter 9

龟梨20岁生日那天，赤西用自己写给龟梨的情歌参加了音乐节的大赛单元，把最佳原创音乐奖的奖杯，亲手交到了龟梨手上。  
赤西20岁生日那天，龟梨给了他一只录音笔。  
“去你家听，还是回我家听？”  
“或者……”  
赤西看不到龟梨羞红的脸，只能听到他蛊惑人心的轻语，带着暧昧的呼吸，吹进自己的耳廓。  
“可以去一个只有我们两个的地方……”  
赤西只觉得浑身酥软，被龟梨撩得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
“小和，你明明天天都跟我在一起，什么时候学坏的？”  
“哪，哪有……”  
龟梨的脸更红了。大概前18年的不要脸，都累积到今天一次性消费了吧？  
“所以这里怎么样，只有我们两个……”  
赤西仁！刚才那一串话应该是我的台词才对吧？明明天天跟我在一起，什么时候学会开房了？  
“喏，小和。房卡给你。”  
赤西笑得一脸无辜，抓着龟梨的手，把房卡拍到他掌上。  
“以后，我的钥匙和钱包，都交给小和保管。”  
“谁，谁要管……”  
一向口嫌体正直的龟梨收好房卡，照着赤西的手心就是一巴掌。  
“不管你了，我要先去洗澡了，一身臭汗……”  
“要不我也一，呜！”  
不等赤西说完，龟梨直接抄起枕头捂住他的嘴，把人推倒在床上。  
“哎哟！哎哟我的和……”  
好吧，那就趁自家小可爱洗澡的这段时间，来听听爱の录音吧！  
赤西摸出裤兜里的录音笔，照着龟梨替自己贴上的爱心盲文，准确地按下了“播放”键……  
“嗯……仁……”  
哎哟我去！  
赤西条件反射地按下了“暂停”——这这这……  
“所以小和刚刚那样撩人，还让我听这种录音，分明就是要……”  
要接着往下听！  
“仁……我，我前面难受……帮，帮我弄一下……啊……”  
通过录音笔传出的声音，赤西仿佛眼前就坐着勾魂的龟梨。他靠在床头，衣衫半敞，双腿撑开松垮垮的裤头，露出里面抬头的欲望。他一手握住自己的欲望，上下缓缓套弄，一手拨开一边衣服，探进去摸到微挺的豆乳，两指夹住，用指关节轻轻蹂躏。  
“啊……好奇怪……仁，我，我不知，啊……”  
“嗯……小和……”  
奇怪的，好像不只有录音笔里的那个人呢！  
赤西觉得热得厉害，烦躁地用手去扯身上的衣服。  
“啊……那里……唔……”  
“哈啊……”  
握住自己蠢蠢欲动的分身，跟着录音里的呻吟一起，赤西只觉得这次的快感，比以往任何一次想着龟梨的自慰都要来得汹涌。  
“仁……啊，我，我快要……”  
“等我，小和……啊——”  
“啊！”  
这这这这个声音，未免也太……太真实了吧？  
“小……和？”  
赤西握着自己刚刚火山喷发完的分身，那分身还不知廉耻地在手里抖了两下……  
“你，你不是洗澡吗？”  
“我，我也不能洗一晚上啊……而且我叫你帮忙拿，拿……”  
此时，录音笔里的龟梨还在继续呻吟喘息：  
“哈啊……仁……呼……好，好爽……”  
“啊啊啊你快点关掉！”  
龟梨红得脸都快要滴血了，一只手忙着捂耳朵，另一只手忙着找面巾纸，去擦赤西刚刚祸及自己的高射炮！  
“关掉！快点！还有！收好你的东西！”  
“小和……”  
好不容易回过神来，赤西一扯嘴角，干脆流氓到底，一手摸到录音笔关上，另一只手则把脱了一半的裤子全部放到底，彻底释放自己依旧高昂的欲望。  
“小和……”  
20岁的赤西，完全蜕去了少年音，声线低沉沙哑，透着成熟的性感。他坐在床边，伸手等着龟梨主动握上来。  
“干，干什么？”  
“干什么？你说呢？”  
赤西两眼眯成一条缝，笑容危险。  
“小和，谁点火谁负责的道理，你不会不懂吧？”  
“懂，懂什么……”  
龟梨握住赤西的手，猛地一用力——  
“哎哟我去！”  
赤西毫无防备，几乎被拽得整个人扑进龟梨怀里。龟梨稳稳地将人接住，手在赤西的后脑勺上轻轻拍了两下，一改刚刚的羞赧，语气魅惑。  
“别的我不懂，我只知道，今天虽然是你生日，可是今晚，你得听我的。”  
“听你的。这辈子都听你的。”  
赤西点头如捣蒜，顺着龟梨香香的颈侧就要往上亲。龟梨一把将他推开。  
“先去洗澡！”  
“哎呀，你看刚刚我说要跟小和你一起洗的嘛！”  
龟梨才不管赤西怎么赖皮，推着人就进了浴室。  
“第一次，就该好好在床上躺着。”  
“Yes sir！”  
听着浴室里传出的水声，龟梨仰面躺在semi double的床上，两只手捂住羞得通红的脸。  
“我我我这都做了些什么呀……唔……太羞了……”  
偷偷张开指缝，龟梨瞄了一眼床头柜上的录音笔和套套……  
“天啊！龟梨和也！原来你是这样的人！”  
“所以小和……”  
“嗯？嗯？你你你什么时候出来的？怎么那么快？洗没洗干净？”  
“洗没洗干净……”  
赤西嘴角一扯，围在腰间的浴巾一拽——  
“你……”  
看到赤西下身那杆枪口正对自己的欲望，龟梨简直无言以对。  
“我又看不见，干不干净，小和你来帮我check一下？”  
天啊！瞎了眼还能色成这样，这要是不瞎，那得是个怎样的糟糕德性？  
罢了，只能怪自己没眼光，栽在了这家伙手上……  
“你不过来我怎么帮你check？”  
眼见赤西喜形于色，眉开眼笑地靠过来，龟梨嫌弃地翻了个白眼，将他拉到跟前。  
“和，唔……”  
被橡胶圈箍住欲望根部的新奇感觉，还有那从未有过的，带着温热气息的触碰和吞吐……  
“嗯……小，小和……”  
“唔？”  
嘴里含着赤西的欲望，没有办法说话，龟梨自喉间发出声音以示回应。他吊起眼睛看赤西，舌尖顶住欲望前端微张的铃口，有一下没一下地舔弄。  
“唔……小和……”  
赤西的双手胡乱地在龟梨脸上抚摸，十指时不时插进他的发间，被快感唆使着揪住头发迎合自己的挺腰。  
“唔……唔……”  
“该死，你都跟谁学的？一套一套经验丰富……”  
“唔……哈啊……”  
吃不消赤西突然加快的节奏，龟梨吐出含在嘴里的东西，大口大口地喘息。  
“躺下。”  
也不知道自己是在生哪门子闷气，赤西把龟梨推倒在床上，压上去就是一通乱啃。  
“唔……仁，仁……嗯……”  
“你这该死的小妖精。”  
赤西的手摸到龟梨的下巴，捏住，捕捉到他的红唇用力亲吮。  
“唔……嗯……仁……嗯……”  
两人的下身蹭到一起，亲昵地你碰碰我，我戳戳你。不一会儿，两人就都欲望高涨，呼吸急促。  
“现在怎，怎么办？”  
赤西抚摸着龟梨微烫的脸庞。龟梨轻咬被亲肿了的下唇，双手按住赤西的肩膀推起，反身将男人压到了身下。  
“你，你这是……”  
“嘘……”  
龟梨红着脸，直起身子，扶住赤西硬挺的昂扬，慢慢往自己的后穴里送。  
“说，说是第一次，这样比较容易进，啊——”  
还是不太舒服的，被那么大的东西撑开小小的穴口……  
“嗯……仁……哈啊……”  
“会痛吧？”  
虽然赤西的欲望已经涨到发痛，但他还是不希望害龟梨受伤。他伸出手，顺着龟梨发颤的腿，摸到他紧张得一张一阖的小穴。  
“唔……别，别，嗯……”  
“小和，你咬住我的手指了。”  
“唔……别说……啊……”  
赤西一边用手指帮着龟梨的小穴扩张，一边有一下没一下地挺腰，让欲望的顶端在即将攻进的入口逡巡。  
“啊，仁……别，别弄……唔……里面，里，啊……”  
穴口刚将欲望吞进去一点，就紧紧地咬住不放，赤西只觉爽得头皮像要炸开一般。他微微向前挺了一下——  
“啊！”  
龟梨瞬间身体过电，整个人软倒在赤西身上，连带着后穴又张开将赤西的大家伙吞进去了一些。  
“什，什么情况？”  
赤西吓得不敢动了。他抱紧龟梨。  
“怎么了，小和？你没事吧？”  
龟梨涨红了脸，低声回答：  
“刚刚，刚刚那里……啊！啊……”  
听着龟梨的声音不像是难受，赤西于是又试着往刚才弄过的地方戳了戳。  
“啊！不，啊……”  
不知道被顶到的那处是个什么死穴，只要赤西往那儿一戳，龟梨就身子软得一塌糊涂，根本没办法像刚刚那样直起身子。除了酥麻入骨的快感，他还能感觉到自己的后穴在一缩一缩的，慢慢将赤西的大家伙吞了进去。  
“小，小和……”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
龟梨刚适应体内的满胀，突然被赤西抓住肩膀，一个翻身——  
“啊——”  
感觉埋伏在身体里的那根烧火棍像是一下子捅进了深处，被赤西翻身压在身下，龟梨自喉间溢出一声长长的呻吟，抱紧了身上的人。  
“仁……嗯……”  
赤西用鼻尖蹭了蹭龟梨的脸，亲昵地在他唇上吻了一下。  
“剩下的交给我就好。小和你只管享受。”  
“嗯……”  
享受……个屁啦！  
“啊……哈啊……救，救命，啊……”  
虽然自己也是半斤八两，但赤西新手上路精虫上脑，一会儿这里戳戳，一会儿那里捅捅，龟梨只觉自己被弄得又痛又爽又哭又叫，早就不知道淌湿枕头的眼泪是为什么而流的了。  
“不，不，啊，不行了……啊……”  
又是一轮横冲直撞，赤西额上的汗珠都滴到了龟梨脸上。他的手在龟梨脸上胡乱摸着，呼吸急促。  
“小和，我，我也……啊！啊——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”


	10. END

“小和啊小和，你说你这么好，可千万不能让别人给拐跑咯！”  
“一个仁都够麻烦的了，还别人。”  
两人都满20岁之后，便从家里搬了出去。龟梨还在上学，所以赤西特意把房子挑在了龟梨上学方便的地方。而他自从两年前在音乐大赏获奖之后，就开始专心走音乐之路，摸爬滚打两年下来，还有模有样地捣腾出了一个工作室。  
“从今以后，我就负责赚钱养家。小和你就负责……”  
“扶你回家。”  
心甘情愿认栽摊上这么一个男友，要想貌美如花，大约是不可能的了。  
再说了，貌美如花——给谁看呢？  
然而，龟梨不知道的是，赤西还真的在例行体检之外，又去医院咨询了一下。  
“先生，你说我的视力比较稳定。那你看我现在的视力，有没有可能配个眼镜？”  
“嗯……你先说说，为什么突然要配眼镜了？以你的情况，早几年配的话效果可能会更好。”  
听到医生那不明所以意味深长的笑声，赤西有些不自在地清了清喉咙。  
“这不是……咳咳，早几年还比较有安全感嘛……”  
“安全感？”  
医生的笑声愈发诡异。  
“对了，今天龟梨怎么没陪你来？你们两个不是一向连体婴的吗？”  
这下，赤西可真的脸红了。  
什么连体婴？那是他俩在床上的状态好吧！  
“他……有课。”  
“哦……”  
医生了然地点了点头。  
“那行吧，你要是不嫌鼻子上架个镜片重的话，我可以考虑一下。”  
于是，龟梨25岁生日的时候，赤西送给了他一个眼镜盒。  
“这是？”  
“小和。你打开？”  
龟梨打开眼镜盒，拿起放在里面的眼镜。镜片很厚，他想说试一下隔着镜片看看，刚放到眼前就觉一阵天旋地转。  
“我，我没有那么深的度数……”  
赤西笑着，摸到龟梨的手，轻轻握了一下。  
“帮我戴上？”  
“你，你？”  
别说，多了副东西架在鼻子上，赤西还真的有种鼻子瞬间被压塌了一截的感觉。他适应了好一会儿，眼睛慢慢地眨了好几下，才看清了坐在对面的人。  
“小和……”  
看得依然有些模糊，赤西伸出手，修长的手指慢慢地在龟梨脸上滑过。  
“小和，你真好看。我这是多少年了，嗯……27－14＝，等于多少来着？诶，诶小和你怎么哭了？”  
重新出现在视线中的爱人，又哭又笑。赤西决定，以后跟龟梨在一起的时候要多戴眼镜，别的人？爱咋咋地。  
赤西30岁生日的时候，龟梨已经帮着把他的工作室打理得井井有条，业务账目清清楚楚，赤西负责专心创作。  
“我赤西仁的任务就是：做音乐，做爱！”  
“滚！”  
趁着赤西没戴眼镜，龟梨一脚把人蹬了下床。  
“哎哟！”  
赤西可怜兮兮地从地上爬起来，一边吸气一边去摸放在床头柜上的眼镜。  
“小和，哎哟，你可真舍得……嘶，啊，好在我还没答应老人家。这要是家里有了宝宝，指不定我就要睡冷宫了……”  
“什，什么宝宝？”  
龟梨先是一脸茫然，随后反应过来，睁大了一双惊奇的眼睛看着赤西。  
“谁，谁要生宝宝？你？”  
“开玩笑！”  
赤西想都不想就否定了这个方案。  
“就我这眼睛，别等会儿生出个小瞎，唔……”  
龟梨赶紧一巴掌捂在赤西嘴上，眼神里充满嗔怪。  
“别乱说。”  
“唔唔……”  
“那个……哎呀！”  
没想到男人居然色胆包天舔自己手心，龟梨惊得一个脸红，赶紧甩手。  
“你你你干嘛……”  
“小和，你说你男人干嘛 ⊙∀⊙”  
“你……”  
龟梨羞不过，直接抄起一枕头甩在赤西脸上。  
“哎哟！”  
“不要小孩也好，免得到时学得像你一样臭不要脸。然后我还要一手牵一个，丢脸的都是我……”  
“嗯？等一下，小和你最后一句说什么？”  
“什，什么……”  
龟梨当时就是那么顺口一说，也没忘心里去，可赤西却真的记在了心上。  
龟梨30岁生日的时候，左手牵着一个漂亮的小女孩，右臂上挂着一个可爱的小男孩，三个宝贝嘟着嘴，一起吹的蜡烛。  
那一刻，赤西又幸福又后悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完


End file.
